run_with_the_packfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilverwingPhoenix/Horizon's End: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 A large pack of wolves seated around a motionless form howled a mournful chorus to the heavens above. The lifeless wolf was laid on a large flat rock. The sky was painted and stained with the brilliant oranges and blood reds of dawn. The sight alone was heartbreaking; it was not just the dawn of a new day, but the dawn of a new leadership. A new era. The howls echoed across the mountains and reached the heavens above. It lasted for several minutes, seeming to just hang in the air, before it gradually faded. As the song ended, a soft furred black she-wolf lowered her head. She had a white underside and tail tip, as well as white paws and white ears. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue, and they shone like polished gems. She was Senkah, the beta- or rather, was the beta- of Stonepack. Her father, the alpha, had just died hours before, in the wee hours of the night. She'd been the one to discover his lifeless body in his den. Heartbreaking as it was, she now had a duty. She felt as if an enormous weight had been placed on her shoulders when she thought of it. She was the new alpha of Stonepack. Her mind was abuzz as she helped Aki, a packmate of Stonepack, lift up the deceased alpha. Her packmates' gazes were so intense they were hard to look into. Hades watched her, with sympathy, sadness, and respect in his yellow gaze. Thunder and his pregnant mate, Rain, dipped their heads with great sorrow. Senkah, with Aki's help, let the lifeless form of the former alpha of Stonepack slide onto the ground and into the grave. As Senkah buried him with the dirt they'd dug up, she finally began to think. Who will be the alpha male? *** "There's one!" Hades whispered as he and Senkah watched a herd of elk from the trees. One was limping considerably, and hanging back. Senkah nodded, and she began to slink around, before breaking into a full-on run. The herd scattered as they fled from the predator in a crazed stampede. Senkah saw Hades race in front of the elk, and because of its limp, it couldn't turn quickly enough. She brought her jaws down on its hind leg, dodging as it kicked out in defense. Hades ran alongside it, and as it tripped from not being able to use all four limbs, he leaped. Sinking his jaws into its throat, it went down. "Dinner is served." Hades grinned down eagerly at their meal, and was just about to dig in, before Senkah stopped him. "No!" snapped Senkah. Hades jumped in surprise, and lowered his head in submission."You know that the whole pack needs to be called here first! Rain can't hunt by herself!" "Well, I was kind of hoping it would be just you and m- Nevermind," Hades muttered. He looked away in shame. Senkah blinked in surprise. She didn't understand why Hades acted so differently around her. He was much sweeter and... just weirder in general around her than he was with other wolves. Probably respects me because I'm the alpha now, she thought. It was still so strange to think that she was the alpha female of Stonepack. Forcing away these puzzling thoughts, she tilted her head back and howled to summon the pack. A few minutes later, the pack came running. Senkah took a seat by the elk's neck, where there was more muscle. Shyly, Hades came over and sat down beside her. She cocked her head to the side, but didn't question him. Aki pried a leg off of the elk's body, and dragged it away to eat by himself. Senkah had chosen him as her beta days before, and she was starting to consider seeing if he was her type as a mate. He was definitely alpha material, and that's why she had chosen him as her beta. She glanced at Hades. Maybe Hades is, and I just don't realize it yet, a tiny voice inside her said quietly. Senkah took a bite of the elk, wolfing down the meat. "You called it, Hades," Senkah commented, "this is a good elk. You're a good hunter." "Thanks," Hades smiled, beaming. Senkah took another bite of the elk. "We should hunt together more often." As she looked over at him, she felt her heart give a powerful lurch. For a split second, Hades looked like the happiest wolf alive. He quickly contained it, however, and said, "Yes, we should." *** A week passed. Hades bounded through the forest alongside Senkah after a rabbit. His jaws snapped, just catching the leg. He shook it fiercely, killing it within a few seconds. "Here," Hades smiled, holding the rabbit up for her. "Thank you, Hades," Senkah murmured, smiling broadly as she took the rabbit. She turned, padding out of the forest and into the moonlight to eat it. As she padded through, it suddenly opened wide into a vast, grassy meadow. She settled down and began to eat, the moonlight reflecting off her pelt. Slowly, Hades came over to her. Senkah felt a roar of emotion within her. Hades nuzzled the side of her neck softly. Senkah's heart leaped when he did that, and she wished he hadn't moved away. Am I... in love? "Senkah..." Hades murmured, "I love you." Senkah felt her heart leap. Yes. I am. I love Hades. "I love you, Hades!" Hades grinned from ear to ear. "Be my mate?" His tail began to wag. "Yes," Senkah replied without skipping a beat. Grinning, she rose to her paws. "Race you to the dens!" She smiled as she ran, howling her joy with her new mate. Stonepack had a new alpha male. Next Chapter >>> Category:Blog posts